Better Than Revenge
by Joana Swift
Summary: Bella decide se "vingar" de Tanya Denalli após ela roubar seu namorado.  One shot baseada na música Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift.


Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos, estudo na Forks High School e canto em festas de vez em quando. Namoro o garoto mais desejado da escola: Edward Cullen. Há algum tempo atrás, eu o perdi por ciúmes e ele tentou me recuperar me provocando ainda mais ciúmes. Agora, eu vou contar tudo desde o começo. E principalmente como conseguimos voltar. Digamos que, eu fiz algo Melhor Que a Vingança contra Tanya Denalli, a loira que conseguiu nos separar.

Peguei minha picape e fui para escola, caia uma chuva fina. Era uma sensação até agradável mas, era gelada. Ao descer do carro, coloquei meu capuz e decidi procurar Edward; olhei por todo o estacionamento e encontrei ele, encostado no seu Volvo, conversando com uma loira, sua roupa era vulgar. Tanya? Acho que sim. Ela sorria como idiota para meu namorado. Argh! Edward não olhava para ela, parecia pedir socorro em silencio. Me dirigi até onde ele estava. E vi algo que nunca gostaria de ver, nem nos meus piores pesadelos. Tanya agarrou meu namorado. Mas eu não sabia se ele a empurrava para trás ou a aproximava de seu corpo. Decidi não olhar mais para aquilo; dei meia-volta para meu carro.

"Bella!" gritou Edward e veio correndo até mim; acelerei o passo enquanto minhas lágrimas caiam silenciosas pelo rosto. Ele pegou meu braço e encarou meus olhos.

"Solta!" ele não me deixou. "Solta agora Edward!"

"Bella, me deixa explicar." ele implorava, mas me soltou.

"Não precisa de explicações, eu vi tudo."

"Bella, não faça isso..."

"Fazer o que?"

"Isso! Por favor, me deixa expli..."

Dei-lhe uma tapa merecida na cara. "Nunca mais fale comigo! Dê suas explicações para alguém que acredite nelas!"

Desta vez, eu realmente fui embora. Chorei durante todo o caminho de casa. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Não pensava na dor que iria me provocar? (...)

Edward POV.

Na escola, eu esperava ansiosamente por Bella. Quando Tanya se aproximou de mim sorrindo.

"Olá Edward."

"Oi Tanya." eu lhe respondi apenas por educação.

"Como vão as coisas?"

"Tudo indo e você?"

"Admito que, melhor agora." ela sorria para mim, Tanya era bonita, mas não gosto das loiras, Bella era muito mais linda que todas. E aconteceu algo que eu não esperava, Tanya me beijou, seus lábios esmagaram os meus. Coloquei as mãos em sua cintura e consegui afastá-la.

"Ficou maluca?" cuspi entre os dentes.

Olhei para trás e vi Bella andando rápido, indo a uma direção oposta a minha. Será que Bella assistiu? "Viu o que você fez?"

"O que Edward?" perguntou ela, parecendo uma idiota.

"Bella!" gritei e fui correndo até ela; que acelerou o passo. Peguei seu braço.

"Solta!" não me deixei. "Solta agora Edward!"

"Bella, me deixa explicar." eu implorava, soltei.

"Não precisa de explicações, eu vi tudo."

"Bella, não faça isso..."

"Fazer o que?"

"Isso! Por favor, me deixa expli..."

Recebi uma tapa na cara. "Nunca mais fale comigo! Dê suas explicações para alguém que acredite nelas!" ela cuspiu as palavras para mim. E se afastou rápido, entrando na picape e foi embora da escola. Argh! O que aconteceria com eu e ela?

Bella POV

Passaram-se dias, três, quatro ou uma semana? Não sei, mas, eu finalmente decidi voltar a escola. Desci do meu carro carregando meus livros. Andava pisando com raiva. E logo visualizei Edward e Tanya, ela tinha a mão no ombro dele, que ria sem humor. Passei rápido na frente deles, por que não tinha outro caminho para entrar no prédio da minha primeira aula. Eu desastrada como sempre, derrubei alguns de meus livros a poucos metros deles. Tanya riu.

"Ah Bella, você é tão desastrada."

"Eu não me lembro de ter falado com você." eu disse enquanto levantava.

"A gente nem se falou direito."

"Eu não vou perder meu tempo."

"Ui, ela está estressada hoje."

Sai dali e encontrei o diretor da escola o Sr. Wolf, ele me chamou para conversarmos. Eu fui.

"Bom, senhorita Swan, você sabia que daqui a duas semanas será nosso baile?"

"Pode me chamar de Bella" eu sorri. "Na verdade, não sabia." eu corei.

"Vou direto ao ponto. Eu queria saber se você estaria livre para cantar na festa. Eu vi você cantando na festa de aniversário da Jessica e gostei bastante."

"Obrigada Sr. Wolf" ele sorriu para mim. "Aceito. Claro."

"Que bom."

Depois disso, conversamos sobre o dinheiro que eu iria ganhar; não era muita coisa, mas iria me ajudar. Ele também pediu para que eu não contasse a ninguém, pois seria um show 'surpresa'. Eu poderia escolher as músicas que gostaria de cantar, teria de dar um total de mais ou menos uma hora de show. Ele também disse que seriam músicas dançantes, afinal era uma festa, mas tinha ter uma música mais relaxante, para dar o clima. Assenti e sai da sala. Seria um acontecimento interessante. Sorri com idéia que tive. Tanya iria me pagar.

(...)

No dia no baile, estava tudo perfeito. Eu havia comprado um vestido lindo; * era vinho com detalhes tipo de flores feitas a mão.* E meu cabelo tinha cachos volumosos caindo na altura do cotovelo. Cheguei na festa e como combinado, fiquei nos bastidores do show, treinando as músicas com a banda. De vez em quando, eu olhava pelas cortinas através do palco. Via encher mais e mais. Ótimo! Eu iria terminar o show com a melhor da música; Better Than Revenge. Eu faria Tanya ser humilhada na frente do colégio inteiro. Ela não sabia com quem estava se metendo quando roubou meu namorado. Minha entrada foi anunciada. E eu vi a cara de surpresa das pessoas, afinal, ninguém me imaginaria cantando no baile da escola. Cada música que eu cantava aparecia o nome e trechos dela num telão atrás de mim. Eu tinha o microfone nas mãos e as pessoas dançando na pista. Ao que parecia, eu estava agradando. Eric era uma espécie de DJ e anunciava minhas canções:

"Para fechar o show, Bella irá cantar uma composição sua: Better Than Revenge!"

Chegou a hora! Comecei a música, eu havia escrito alguns dias depois do acontecimento na escola. A letra era perfeita, era bastante obvio para quem eu direcionava a música dançante.

(Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did

(Agora fique num canto e pense no que você fez)

Ha, time for a little revenge)

(Ha, tempo para uma pequena vingança)

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

(A história começa quando era quente e era verão)

And, i had it all; i had him right here there where i wanted him

(E eu tinha tudo, eu o tinha aqui e onde eu o queria)

She come along, got him along, and let's hear the applause

(Ela se aproxima, pegou ele e vamos ouvir os aplausos)

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

(Ela o tomou tão rápido do que você consegue dizer sabotagem)

I never saw it coming, nor did i suspected it

(Eu nunca esperei e nem suspeitei disso)

I underestimated just who i was dealing with

(Eu subestimei com eu estava lidando)

She had to know the pain was beating on me link a drum

(Ela tinha de saber que a dor que estava me causando era como uma bateria)

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

(Ela subestimou de quem ela estava roubando)

[CHORUS]

She's not a saint; she's not what you think

(Ela não é uma santa, ela não é o que você pensa)

She's an actress, whoa

(Ela é uma atriz, whoa)

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa

(Ela é mais conhecida pelas coisa que fez no colchão, whoa)

Soon she's gonna find

(Logo ela vai descobrir)

Stealing other people's toys on the playgrond

(Que roubar brinquedos de outras pessoas no playgrond)

Won't make you many friends

(Não vai fazer mais amigos)

She should keep in mind,

(Ela deveria ter em mente)

She should keep in mind,

(Ela deveria ter em mente)

There's nothing i do better than revenge, ha!]

(Isso é nada, eu vou fazer melhor que a vingança, ha!)

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list

(Ela vive a vida como uma festa e ela está na lista)

She's look at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

(Ela olha para mim como se eu fosse uma tendência que ela superou)

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

(Eu acho que ela sempre presente é um pouco preocupante)

And, she thinks i'm psycho

(E ela me acha maluca)

cause i like to rhyme her name with things, but

(Porque eu gosto de rimar seu nome com coisas, mas)

Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know or

(Sofisticação não é o que você veste, ou o que você conhece ou)

Pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

(Puxar as pessoas para baixo para leva-las aonde você queira ir)

Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school

(Oh, eles não te ensinaram isso na pré-escola)

So it's up to me

(Então cabe a mim)

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

(Mas nenhuns dos vestidos de vintage te darão dignidade)

(Think about what you did)

(Pense no que você fez)

REPEAT CHORUS

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

(Eu sou apenas outra coisa para você rolar os olhos querida)

You might have him, but haven't you heard

(Você o tem, mas não me ouviu falar)

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

(Eu sou apenas outra coisa para você rolar os olhos querida)

You might have him, BUT I ALWAYS GET THE LAST WORD

(Você o tem, mas eu sempre dou a última palavra whoa)

Whoa

REPEAT CHORUS

And do you still feel like you know that you're doing

(E você ainda se sente como se soubesse o que está fazendo)

Because I don't think you do, oh

(Por que eu acho que você não sabe, oh)

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

(Você ainda se sente como se soubesse o que está fazendo)

I don't think you do, i don't think you do

(Eu acho que você não sabe, eu acho que você não oh)

let's hear the applause

(Vamos ouvir os aplausos)

C'mon show me how much better you are

(Vamos lá me mostre o quanto melhor você é)

See you deserve some applause

(Veja, você merece mais aplausos)

Cause you're so much better

(Porque você é muito melhor)

She took him faster than you can say sabotage...

(Ela o tomou tão rápido do que você consegue dizer sabotagem...)

Cantei a música dando olhares e sorrisos para Tanya, que estava roxa de raiva e as pessoas riam dela. Me segurei para não rir e cantar direito. Terminei o pequeno show com vários aplausos, assobios e gritos. Desci com palco feliz da vida. Meu plano de vingança saiu melhor do que eu havia planejado. Encontrei minha melhor amiga, Angela.

"Nossa! Amei Bella, você deixou aquelazinha no chinelo!"

"Será que deu certo?" eu perguntei insegura.

"Se deu certo? Você ainda pergunta? Foi P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! Sua 'vingança' foi pequena, mas acabou com ela!"

"Acho que tem razão."

"Você vem curtir a festa?"

"Sim. Só vou me arrumar. Vai lá que eu já vou." Ela assentiu e saiu com um sorriso. Fui para o camarim meio que improvisado atrás do palco. Cheguei lá e desabei no puff, me matando de rir. Bebi um copo d'água para ver se me controlava; funcionou. Me arrumei e fui para festa. Quando entrei no campo de vista das pessoas fui recebida por aplausos e eles diziam: "Mandou bem Bella, humilhou a Tanya Denali!" eu apenas sorri e corei. Mas por dentro eu estava comemorando. Fui para a mesa onde estava Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica e Tyler. Eles me elogiaram. Eu bebia uma coca-cola quando meu celular fez sinal de mensangem:

"Parabéns! Eu preciso falar com você. Estou nos fundos no festa. Edward."

Mordi o lábio, o que eu faço? Resolvi ir lá, mesmo sem saber o que esperar. Encontrei Edward olhando a lua cheia.

"Oi" eu consegui dizer.

"Oi" ele repetiu, e me tomou nos braços, me girando no ar. "Senti tanto sua falta."

Não respondi. "O que você realmente quer?"

"Eu terminei com a Tanya." ele sorriu para mim. "Quero te ter de volta."

"Você o que?"

"Te amo, mais que tudo."

Aquilo foi o suficiente para ele colar os lábios nos meus. Marcando assim que tudo havia voltado como era antes. Eu e ele; um só, unidos por um beijo.

Naquela noite, eu consegui ele para mim de novo. Tudo graças ao meu plano. Ele e Tanya terminaram. Ele me amava novamente. E eu, concerteza, fiz algo muito melhor que a vingança.

**FIM**


End file.
